


A Get Together Tale

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kimberly tells her students how she met her girlfriend Ronny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_SPD_Ranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. it's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Kim smiles down as her students crowd around her asking rapid fire questions about her girlfriend. At first the questions range from if Ronny is really coming to pick her up and will really sign autographs for them, then they turn to questions about her being a race car driver and a power ranger.

“My dad let me watch her last race! How long did it take her to get that fast?”

“Does she really love the color yellow?”

“Did she get to keep any of the treasure she found?”

“Did she get to keep a crown? Do you get to wear a crown?”

“Do you get to ride in her race car?”

“How’d you meet?”

Kim sits on the nearest mat, smiling as the students surround her, crowding around her legs as they sit. “I met her at the beach.”

“Were you by yourself?” Beth asks.

“No, I’d gone with some friends. She was there with some friends,” Kim answers.

“Did she know who you were?” Hilda asks, eyes bright in anticipation of a good story. “Did you know who she was?”

“Of course she knew who Ronny was, she was a Power Ranger!” 

“She had to know who Ms. Hart was! She’s amazing!”

“But being a Power Ranger is more amazing!”

Kim tries not to laugh at their words, if only they knew. 

“Did she say hi first?” Rosa asks. 

“Or did you say hi first?” John counters.

Kim laughs and shakes her head.

“I wouldn’t be able to say hi,” Hilda says, eyes wide. “I’d be too shy. She’s as amazing as you.”

Kim gives Hilda a grin and a quick tap on the nose. “I’ll tell her you said so.”

Hilda giggles.

“Who said hi first?” Eva pushes.

“Well, my friend Kat and I were trying to get a volleyball game going. We were organizing teams and were explain the rules to her friend Tyzonn.”

“He wouldn’t know, he’s an alien!” Rosa bounces.

“From outer space and everything,” John beams.

Beth shakes her head, “I think the ones from KO-35 were cooler.”

“But he can change shape!” Eva protests. “It’s so cool.”

“Very cool,” Hilda agrees.

“What happened next?” Beth asks.

“She came over to join in,” Kim smiles at the memory. “She was very insistent that she could learn it quickly.”

“She’s very competitive,” John nods. 

“Like me!” Kathy boasts.

“We know!” the kids tell her.

Kathy laughs. “I’m trying not to be mean about it.”

“You’re getting there,” Kim praises.

Kathy grins. “And then what happened?”

“She fell on her face in the dirt. She kept missing the ball and the two times she did hit it she sent it right to a player on the opposite team.”

“Oh no,” Hilda breathes.

“Tyzonn was a better player than her.” Kim concludes. “I thought she was adorable though. I couldn’t take my eyes offer her.”

“And then what happened?”

“Nothing,” Kim shakes her head. “We finished our game and by then we were all ready to eat. We sat near each other on the beach and my friend Aisha told me that if I didn’t flirt a little she was going to say something to her.”

“Did you?” John asks.

“Her friend Dax said we should go out because we kept making heart eyes at each other and it was too cute. Then we had to explain what heart eyes meant to Tyzonn,” Kim concludes.

“And you’ve been together since?” Rosa sighs happily.

“Two years and three months,” Kim smiles.

“And she’s really coming to pick you up?” John asks.

“And we’ll get autographs?” Kathy adds.

“She is already here and yes, she’ll sign autographs, but only after I get to give the world’s best gymnastics coach a hug,” Ronny says from the doorway.

The kids crowd around Kim as she stands and makes her way to Ronny. They envelope each other in a tight hug, Kim leaning into Ronny, burying her face against her shoulder and breathing in.

“I missed you,” Ronny whispers against her cheek.

“I missed you too,” Kim whispers into her shoulder.

They share a brief peek, their eyes promising longer kisses later, as they pull apart and Ronny turns to focus on the children. Ronny looks at her, eyes wide at all the sudden focus of children around her thighs. Kim claps her hands together to get their attention and reminds them to get the photos they wanted signed. She tells Ronny there’s a marker on her desk.

“Single file,” Kim reminds as the children line up, chatting excitedly. Kim looks down as Hilda hugs her knee. She smiles down at the little girl, then tells her, “I know your feeling shy, how about I stand in back of the line with you?”

Hilda nods and they join the line together. Kim looks up to smile at Ronny, who smiles back at her. Kim smirks, then mouths, ‘I love you.”


End file.
